Akatsuki Arrival Luka X Miku
by Yuzuki Grey
Summary: Hiatus: When best friends become rivals will they finally realize their feelings for each other? The Vocaloids Luka and Miku are best friends who become rivals again in the entertainment world. Will they ever be able to talk again or will their fears be too strong for them? Slightly based on the song Akatsuki Arrival.
1. Chapter 1: Being Ahead Is Better

Super nervous about this x.x  
Never wrote a yuri fanfic or yuri anything for that matter before...  
I finally decided to write about my favorite pairing!  
No hate please, don't like yuri? Then don't read. Simple as that ;p  
Anyways this is slightly based on the song Akatsuki Arrival that I love so damn much  
I wanted to read a fanfic based on the song, but I couldn't find one so I finally gave up and decided to write one myself TT^TT Other fans of this pairing and that song should write one too :3

* * *

Akatsuki Arrival; Luka X Miku

Chapter 1: "Being Ahead Is Better"

* * *

-Luka's POV-

* * *

"LUKA-SAN! KYAAAA!" A huge room filled with screaming fans and flashing lights presented itself before me. "LUKA-SAN~!" I sighed. "Here we go again," I mumbled to myself. My hands were shaking. "There is no need to be nervous." I looked back on more time. My eyes widened at the sight of my biggest rival... my best friend, Miku Hatsune. Her long teal twin tails were shining in the lights. "I will catch up to her." I promised myself. "I will reach her," I said to myself reaching my hand out to her back as the door shut behind her. Shutting me out. I turned to face the crowd of screaming fans and took a deep breath. "KYAAAAAAAA!" As bright lights hit my eyes, I smiled to myself. "I can do this."

I sang with all my heart and put all of my feelings into the new song I made. Last Song, it spoke my feelings just so perfectly that I just couldn't hold back my emotions. My hands were balled into fists and my whole body was trembling. The fans loved it, not realizing this is exactly how I truly felt. Everything I sang, I wanted to tell her. I wanted to scream it to that person and pull her into a tight embrace.

As soon as the song ended I left the stage smiling and laughing. Then when no one was around a single tear trickled down my face and hit the ground. I faced the floor, hiding my face behind my bangs.

"Miku." I bit my lip. Why did this have to happen to us? I don't understand. Tear after tear fell from my tightly shut eyes. I couldn't hold back anymore and burst into tears. I cried so much that I grew tired. After this is the photo shoot. Pull yourself together Luka!

"Being ahead is better." I tried to convince myself those words were true. I decided it for myself... So why? Why am I crying so much?

I ran to the bathroom and tried to make myself look like I was okay. That I wasn't hurt. I have to hurry or I'll be late for the shoot.

"Luka-san!" A tall man with black short hair yelled.

"Yes Manager-san?" I looked up at him smiling. It hurt.

"We have to hurry! We'll be late!" he screamed, rushing me into his car.

I sighed.

"Luka-san."

"Y-yes?" His serious voice surprised me.

"Tomorrow you and Miku-san will be doing an interview together." Oh, that's why.

"I understand," I said, trying to hide my face from him.

"Do you really understand? One slip up and your career will be on the line."

"I said, I understand." He was making me mad. Why did he have to do this to me?

"Be sure you don't do anything stupid."

"Shut up already!" I screamed, instantly regretting it. He gave me a concerned look. He was only worried about me, yet I yelled at him.

"I-I'm sorry," I said looking ashamed.

"It's okay... Luka-san, I'm sorry too." This was almost too much to bare.

* * *

-Miku's POV-

* * *

"Miku."

"Miku."

"Miku!"

"Ah, sorry! Yes Manager-san?"

"I was just telling you that you have an interview with Luka-san tomorrow. Even if she is a friend, remember to be on your best behavior." He smiled. "No goofing off."

"Yes!" I replied with a full blown smile plastered on my face.

"You've been so happy since Luka-san and you split and started doing solos again," he said, smiling.

"Does it really seem that way?" My hands were clenched tightly into fists.

"Yes, it does. Now go home and get plenty of sleep for tomorrow. You have a very busy day ahead of you." And he was off.

"I'm glad," I said looking down.

It was never too hard to hide my feelings. All I had to do was smile, but lately... it's been becoming more and more difficult to smile. It's hard to smile when Luka isn't here by my side. I don't want Luka to know my true feelings. I tried to swallow past the lump in the throat. Why was it so hard?

"Being ahead is better, isn't it?" I said to myself. So then why? Luka, please tell me!

As soon as my driver dropped me off at home I ran to my room. I couldn't eat. I didn't want too. I don't understand why this is happening. We're just friends, aren't we? No, shouldn't we be rivals now? Like how I'm rivals with Rin and Len? No, it's different. But how?

"Luka." I whimpered into my pillow. I miss her so much. "You still remember me, don't you? Luka." It's been a month since we've talked. It's been a month since we went back to doing solos. Is she avoiding me? Or is it that I'm avoiding her? I want to see her, but I'm afraid. I'm afraid she won't remember me.

* * *

-Third Person's POV-

* * *

Luka stepped out of the shower and collapsed on her bed. She looked up to her counter to see a picture of her and Miku smiling stupidly. She turned it down and turned on the radio.

"And here is Luka Megurine's new hit song, LAST SONG!" The pinkette immediately sighed, but didn't change the station.

"I was so naive, Miku." She sighed again. "If I had realized my feelings for you earlier I wouldn't have thought that. I wouldn't have said it and then... maybe I could hold you in my arms again." She started to tear up. The pinkette has never felt this way for anyone before. She couldn't even word this feeling correctly. It was just so different. It felt like she was being put through both heaven and hell at the same time. She only realized what this meant one month and had been in denial until just two weeks ago.

"I miss you," both Luka and Miku said.

Miku was laying down on her couch. She turned on the TV to distract herself from whatever it was that was bothering her. She didn't completely understand.

"The new hit song that Luka Megurine wrote herself has quickly made itself to the top of the charts! And here it is, Last Song!"

Miku was shocked. She knew that the only songs that Luka wrote herself were the ones that expressed how she felt. Now Miku knew she loved someone, but who?

The tealette grew a little depressed of the thought of Luka leaving her for some guy.

"Wait? Why do I care anyways?" Miku thought to herself. "Is it because she is a good friend of mine? I guess that would make sense." She wiped this thought from her mind and watched the music video carefully. "Wow, she must really love him. But he broke her heart." Miku was suddenly extremely angry. "Who would dare to break my Luka's heart? Wait... My Luka?" The tealette's face became as red as a tomato after realizing what she just said.

"I can't believe I just said that." She laughed. "I said it like I'm in love with her or something."

"I wonder who she loves though..." Miku thought to herself. "I really want to know. If he keeps hurting Luka I'll pound him into the ground."

* * *

I'll try not to abandon the story so send me a review to remind me  
I have really bad memory  
Hope ya liked the chapter

X's & O's Yuzu


	2. Chapter 2: Rivals?

TheLastOne: Can't make any promises but I hope so too TT_TT Don't wanna leave Luka Mikuless, it'd be too sad!  
sheerasorkh: I'm glad you liked my choice in songs! Actually I'm planning on adding more since it'll show you guys how they feel and it's a lot easier than describing it. If you want to see anymore of your other favorite songs in this fanfic then tell me. I'll see if I can add it in somewhere. And that goes for the rest of you too! :3  
yuuki yami: THIS IS FOR YOU! xD I really wasn't gonna finish til yesterday cuz I have plans today but your review got me PUMPED so thank you! I finished it and still have time to spare before meeting up with my friends. BWAHAHAHA! Talk about skill!  
Guest: Thanks a lot!

Now I know I said this before but if you guys like this song and couple so much then you should also write a fanfic of it! I'd love to read it!  
I was planning to update this after my other fanfic A Cruel Romance; Rin X Len buuuut~ seeing as this got so much love so fast I had to update it!  
Hope ya like it~

* * *

Akatsuki Arrival; Luka X Miku

Chapter 2: Rivals?

* * *

- Luka's POV -

* * *

I woke up scared. I dreamed of Miku leaving me behind and not looking back. All I could do was chase after her back. Falling on my hands and feet, trying to catch up, but when I look up, she's gone. She disappeared from my sight.

"Miku!" Tears were threatening to fall from my eyes. How silly of me. It was just a dream.

I quickly got dressed, ate, and drove to the radio station for my interview. Miku's and my interview. Oh, how I miss her.

I looked at the girl sitting next to me, but avoided looking into her eyes. She's perfect in every way. Her teal twin tails fitted her perfectly. She's so pretty. If I keep looking, I won't be able to turn away. Her skin is so light and flawless. I can't help but bring my gaze to her bright teal eyes. They have so much depth to them. I'm drowning in them.

"Miku," I muttered.

"Y-yes?" she asked, a shade of pink rushed across her cheeks. My eyes widened from surprise when I realized how close Miku and my faces were. I began to blush furiously, turning my eyes to the ground.

"I-I'm sorry!" I stuttered. I looked up at my teal angel to see one of her heart warming smiles. She took my hand and stared into my eyes causing my heart to beat loudly and out of control.

"M-Miku?" She didn't hear me? What's she looking at so intensely?

"Luka, I-" Miku began when she was interrupted by the interviewer making a loud entrance. Miku immediately let go of my hand, leaving it empty. I couldn't help but frown at that.

"Luka? Are you okay?" Miku asked, noticing my frown. I quickly turned it to a smile.

"O-of course!" She stared into my eyes for a second and gave me a sly smile. Miku placed her small hand over top of mine and leaned on my side. How can she understand me so easily just by looking into my eyes?

* * *

- Third Person's POV -

* * *

"So it's been exactly one month since you two have stopped duets and went back to solos, correct?" The interviewer's eye were showing pure interest and curiosity.

The pinkette couldn't help but wince at this topic being brought up so suddenly. Luka felt Miku's hand tremble a little before she looked up smiling from ear to ear.

"That's correct!" Her smile was bright, but Luka could sense something from underneath it. She looked into the tealette's eyes and noticed a slight pain in them.

'Miku's always like this,' Luka thought, 'Bottling her feelings inside and pushing others away.' She sighed and gave Miku's hand a reassuring squeeze earning a light blush from the both of them. Both of their hearts skipped a beat noticing the other's blush.

'W-what's wrong with me? Why is Luka blushing? No, more importantly... Why am I blushing?' Miku thought to herself. 'How come Luka can always calm me down like that and then immediately send my heart into complete chaos? I don't get it!'

"Were you two happier doing duets or are you happier now, as rivals?" The voice reminded Miku of the interviewer's presence and brought her back into reality.

"Isn't that obvious?" Miku said coldly. 'Oh no!' She thought, 'What was I thinking?'

"We're happier now," Luka said quickly to fill in the silence. 'No,' she thought.

"Now we can push each other forward." 'No!'

"Being ahead is better." She said bitterly, looking down with regret. 'That's not what I meant!'

Miku already knew this was how Luka felt. She said it before, didn't she? So why does it hurt so much when she says it now?

The tealette tried hard to fight back the tears, but she could feel them starting to trail off her cheeks.

"Excuse me!" she yelled, running out of the room. 'I'm so stupid. Of course it makes sense to want to be ahead and of course we should be trying to top each other as rivals. Why am I acting this way? I feel so childish.'

"Miku!" Luka called after her. The tealette ran so Luka had no choice but to chase after her. 'Her back seems to be the only thing I see these days.'

"There is no end," Luka whispered to herself. She quickened her pace and grabbed Miku's hand pulling her towards the pinkette's body and into her arms.

"L-Luka?" Miku stuttered, her face flustered.

"Yes?" Luka sighed with content. She hadn't felt the tealette's body under her arms in so long.

"I.. uh.. You're squishing me..." Miku said, reluctantly.

"Oh, sorry!" The pinkette immediately let go and took a step back only to have Miku pull her forward into another warm embrace.

"M-Miku?" It was Luka's turn to be flustered. Her erratic heartbeats were so loud, she was sure Miku could hear them.

"Sorry, just let me stay like the for a little while," Miku said, not able to hear anything over her loud heartbeats beating out of control. Luka wrapped one arm around the smaller girl's body and pet her head with the other.

"I missed you, Luka," Miku finally let out, pulling Luka into a tighter hug. Her flushed face was hidden in the pinkette's neck.

"I missed you too, Miku," Luka sighed solemnly. "But it's okay for us to be rivals. To me, you are my only rival. No one will ever be able to replace you." Miku winced at these words and whimpered. She liked it better when they were doing duets. 'Back then, no one would question us spending time together, but now..' The tealette began to feel those cruel tears from earlier rolling off her hot cheeks. 'Now we couldn't even talk to each other without earning suspicious stares and complaints. Luka liked it better this way?' She looked up to meet an equally teary face.

"Why? Luka, why are you crying?" Luka looked shocked at these words. She hadn't realized she was crying.

"I could ask you the same thing," she said, smiling sadly.

"I won't ask if you don't." Miku returned her smile with a weak one.

"Deal." With that being said Luka wrapped her arms tightly around Miku's waist and cried into her shoulder. 'Why is this so hard? Miku just isn't like everyone else. How can loving her cause such a big difference?'

Miku returned the hug, sending her unknown feelings into it. She didn't care what she was feeling as long as Luka was here. That's all she needed.

"Luka! Miku!" Luka's manager called. Both Luka and Miku jumped at this and let go of each other. Leaving them both a bit cold and angry. But apparently not as angry as Luka's manager.

"What do you think you guys are doing? That was live! Go back there right now and apologize!"

"But it's already over. What's the point?" Miku pouted. She was letting her true self leak out a little because Luka was here. Normally she was polite and refined, but when Luka was around she found it hard to act that way.

"Miku!" Luka chuckled at her friend's childish behavior causing them both to laugh. It's been awhile since they could laugh together like this. The manager sighed, but smiled at them.

"Just be sure to apologize properly later. Me and Miku's manager agreed to give you both a break for the rest of the day. Be grateful," he said before walking away.

"Well then Miku," Luka said, her eyes shining, "Would you like to accompany for the rest of the day?" The pinkette held her hand out, waiting for Miku's. Miku couldn't help but let out a light laugh at how Luka asked.

"I'd love too," she said, grabbing Luka's hand. It warmed Luka's heart to see Miku smile at her like that and Luka's smile only made Miku's smile that much more heartwarming.

* * *

Any complaints? Write one yourself! I wanna read about it too! = 3 = )/ / Ungrateful bunch of fools!  
I decided to end this chapter on a happy note. It made me smile as I was writing it :3 Luka & Miku deserve some happiness, don't they? =w= Oh what should I plan for them in the next chapter? Heheheh~

X's & O's Yuzu


	3. Chapter 3: A Kiss

Seran: Why, thank you~ ^w^  
yuuki yami: Lol, look at the title ;3 Sorry if this fanfic isn't satisfying enough. I get awkward writing about... ya kno xD  
DarkWolfHunter: Thanks so much! School has it's uses, lol. I'm pretty sure I messed up on some of the punctuation at some parts tho and I kno I messed up spelling from typing so fast :D Sorry about those tense issues, can't say you aren't gonna see more of them. I totally agree with you on the angst thing even tho it kills me!

* * *

Akatsuki Arrival; Luka X Miku

Chapter 3: A Kiss

* * *

- Miku's POV -

* * *

I looked up to my side to see Luka smiling at me. I liked the attention, but for some reason it made me so nervous. She looked so angelic. Her beautiful wavy pink hair against her light flawless skin and bright teal eyes always drew me in. Before I knew it, I was staring again.

"Miku, why don't we go to my place?" Luka asked.

"Huh?" I already knew my face must have been completely red.

"Don't worry. I'm not going to do anything weird," Luka laughed. "It's just that we never got to finish playing President's Evil 5 (A/N: Lol, see what I did there? ;D)," she pouted. That brought a smile to my face. She was always so cute whenever she did that.

"M-Miku? You're staring at me..." Luka blushed.

"Oh! Sorry, you're just so beautiful." I smiled and hugged her arm.

Luka's face just turned a deeper shade of red at that. Seeing her blush always made my heart skip a beat. Even though I knew that, I still could never figure out why.

* * *

- Third Person's POV -

* * *

In the living room of Luka's house were Luka and Miku both sitting on a big couch playing President's Evil. Miku looked like she was struggling while Luka had a huge grin on her face.

"Eat that!" Luka yelled. She has a pretty bad habit of yelling at her TV.

Miku chuckled at how childish she was being and leaned onto Luka's side causing her to stiffen, lose focus, and die. She couldn't even yell at that. Miku had been touching her a lot today. It was because they've been away from each other for so long.

"M-Miku?"

"Hm?"

"It's nothing." Luka placed her hand on top of Miku's which made Miku blush like crazy. 'It's happening again!' Miku thought to herself. 'What's going on?!'  
Miku looked up at Luka and stared at her eyes like they were the most beautiful thing in the world. Her gaze lower down to the pinkette's lips and without thinking first she brought her face closer to hers and grazed Luka's soft lips with her own before closing the small space between them with a kiss. When she opened her eyes, she immediately jumped off Luka's couch and bowed deeply to apologize.

"I-I'm so sorry!" The tealette had no idea what came over her. She just... did it. And now she was panicking. 'WHY DID I KISS HER?! WHAT'S WRONG WITH ME?!' Her mind was spinning with confusion. 'WHAT IS WRONG WITH ME?!' No matter how many times she asked herself that, she just didn't have an answer.

Luka sat there wide eyed and blushing furiously. She was resisting the urge to pull Miku into a tight embrace and kiss her over and over again.

'This kiss doesn't mean anything! Calm down, Luka!' The pinkette sighed, 'It's just like last time.'

* * *

- Luka's POV -

* * *

- flashback -

* * *

"Lukaaa~! I don't want us to stop doing duets!" Miku cried, hugging me tightly.

"Miku, it's okay," I said, patting her head gently. She's just so cute.

"But Luka~" She's so adorable when she complains like this. I started to laugh causing her to pout like a child.

"That's not funny! I'll miss you."

"It's not like we'll never see each other again."

"True..."

"Actually the both of you shouldn't talk for awhile," my manager said.

"What? Why?!" Miku hugged me tighter causing me to blush slightly.

"Because we don't want a scandal in the papers."

"Why would there be a scandal?" I asked.

"Wow, you are really stupid," he said matter of factly. 'Do those two really not know how close they look? Much closer than just friends.'

"Hey!" I shouted at him. Miku laughed as he left the room leaving me and Miku here alone.

"Luka?"

"Hm?"

"I love you!" Miku had such a goofy smile on her face. It made me smile but those words hurt. I don't know why, but I felt such a big pain in my chest. I hugged her tighter and smiled.

"I love you too." Then before I knew what was going on she pulled my face down to hers and gave me a light peck on my lips. My heart was in complete chaos as she pulled away, waved goodbye and silently left the room. All I could hear were my irregular heart beats echoing loudly around the studio. Now I know why. Do I... Do I really love Miku?

* * *

- flashback end -

* * *

"Luka... I didn't make you mad, did I?" Miku looked up at me with her big shining puppy eyes.

"No," I said trying to give Miku a smile, but it came out weak.

"Luka, I'm sorry," she sighed. 'How come I feel so disappointed? What was I hoping for?'

Now I can't stop looking at Miku's lips. There is something seriously wrong with me! Her kissing me like that hurts. I already know my feelings can never be returned, but she keeps giving me a small hope just before she completely crushes it. This is about all I can take!

I tried to stop my quivering lips, but I couldn't. Cold tears were threatening to fall from my eyes as I fought them back with all I could.

I can't cry here, not in front of her. Not in front of Miku. I looked up at her to see she was also on the verge of tears.

"M-Miku?" I stuttered. Why was she so upset? Was is because of me? What did I do?

"Miku, are you alright?" Out of panic I pulled in into a hug. I always hated it when she cried. It was like the world was going to come crashing down.

"I don't know, I think I'm ill. I've never felt this way before. It's like my heart is at complete war with itself, yet it feels so peaceful." She wrapped her arms around me.

"Luka, what does this mean?"

**Click!**

"What was that?" I turned around to see that I forgot to close the window curtains. Someone was outside in a tree taking pictures of me and Miku. "Oh no."

* * *

This chapter was... bad to say in the least. I'll try to make the next chapter better. Not only is it bad but this chapter is way shorter than usual.  
Sorry they didn't go on a date date. They're celebrities so I thought it would make more sense for them to stay out of a public area. Oh, and for those of you who are like, "What? They already kissed?" and shocked about all that, it really shouldn't be that surprising since that song Luka "made", Last Song, had said it in the first sentence of the song.  
Anyways~ I love you all, bye

X's & O's Yuzu


	4. Chapter 4: Confusion

DarkWolfHunter: Left out something important? Hm, idk. Sorry for all the mistakes and mistakes to come! Cheesy sure but that's exactly what I was thinking of when I was writing it. That just kinda happened. I really didn't plan the build up going that way, actually I don't plan anything. My fingers just kinda move on their own sometimes. Yeah I was in a bad mood, haha, must has such a huge influence on me.  
Chinensis' Fan: I hope you enjoy this chapt as much as the last few. :)  
faystay: Consider it updated :D cuz it is haha, yeah... I'll shut up now...

* * *

Akatsuki Arrival; Luka X Miku

Chapter 4: Confusion

* * *

-Luka's POV-

* * *

At the window was a man on a tree taking pictures. I didn't know what to do. Miku was standing here crying in my arms and I know I looked at least a little bit upset and this jerk decides to come over and make things worse than they already are!

"Miku, there's someone at the window," I said, hoping for her to collect herself and help me think of a plan. She was usually good at this kind of thing.

"Why? Things are worse enough as they are," Miku cried. Seeing as Miku wasn't going to calm down anytime soon and that idiot at the window wasn't running away from my glares, I decided to walk over to him myself. It took me awhile to leave Miku though. I didn't want to let her go, even for a moment.

"Hey, what do you think you're doing?" I asked coldly. He looked at me was a huge grin.

"Making money!" Then I lost it. I took the camera in his hands and broke it to pieces. Then I grabbed him by his collar and pulled him closer to my face.

"You ever try this kind of thing again, I'll kill you." I lost my grip of him, closed the window and closed the curtains. I turned over to see Miku sitting on my couch, curled up into a ball.

She looked so cute even when upset. I smiled to myself and sat down next to her. She instantly jumped up to hug me.

"M-Miku," I said, a little embarrassed.

"Luka, I can tell you anything right?" Miku's voice sounded so lonely.

"Of course, anything." She sat up and looked into my eyes seriously, then took my hand.

"You won't think badly of me? No matter how bad it is?" she asked. What was she so worried about?

"Miku, I could never think badly of you." I gave her smile, but it came out weak. She bit her lip, afraid that she would regret the words that came out of her mouth.

"Luka, I... I like this person."

"Oh." Of course she'd want to consult me on her love life. We aren't really allowed to date anyone so it'd be difficult. I wanted to look away, but she was looking into my eyes so desperately that I was afraid that if I looked away she would crumble.

"But at the same time there is someone else. This person makes my heart beat so fast and sometimes so slow. I feel so calm when I'm with this person, but at the same time I feel like a nervous wreck. I don't know what I'm feeling." She looked up at me scared. It was so painful listening to this, but I had too. It wouldn't be fair for her if I left her here feeling this way. I'm her friend... but it hurts... so much. I gritted my teeth and forced myself to smile. The way she felt with the second person was exactly how I felt about her.

"Miku, there are lots of different types of like. Even if you think you like the first person, they might not be the one you can come to love."

"I thought so... Then, what about the second person?"

"You're going to have to figure that one out on your own." It would be too painful to explain it to her. "It's getting late, do you want me to drive you home now?"

"Aw, do I have to leave?" Both me and her looked surprised at what she said. "No, uh, I'll go now." She looked down and started to leave.

"You can sleep over if you want," I heard myself say.

* * *

- Third Person's POV -

* * *

'Was this such a good idea? Seeing her in her pajamas is too much!' Luka thought to herself. She was wearing blue shorts and a small pink tank top showing over half of her stomach.

"Luka, what's wrong?" Miku's voice startled the pinkette and made her blush.

"Oh, uh, it's nothing." She looked away, then jumped and turned to see Miku's cunning smile when the tealette put her hand on Luka's.

"Oh really?"

"Y-yeah, really." Miku looked like she was restraining herself for some reason. "Are you okay?" She looked a little surprised and blushed making Luka laugh. "Just be yourself. It's okay, no one's here." The pinkette smiled.

"If you say so!" Then the tealette jumped on Luka and gave her an overly tight hug. Luka's face became a deep shade of red.

"Miku!"

"What? You said to be myself," Miku pouted. Luka couldn't help but laugh. She pet Miku's head and smiled.

"I love you," she said without thinking. Luka was going to make it sound like a joke, but she saw Miku was blushing furiously and covering her face. That made Luka panic. 'I know she doesn't like me so is she sick?' Luka thought.

"Are you okay?" she asked as she gently placed her forehead to Miku's.

"Kya!" Miku fell back, her face as red as a tomato. Luka sat there, wide eyed.

"I'm sorry, are you okay?" she asked again.

"I-I'm fine." 'This is going to be a long night,' both Miku and Luka thought to themselves.

* * *

-Miku's POV-

* * *

I can't sleep! Just being in the same room as Luka makes my heart ache.

"Luka?" No answer. She's already asleep? Well, it is 2 in the morning, but still!

Luka said I have to figure this feeling out for myself, but I really have no clue! My heart feels weird. Does this mean I like Luka? But Luka's a girl. Wouldn't she be disgusted with me? Doesn't she like Gakupo? Plus, I like my boyfriend, Kaito. Right? Right?

I sighed, this feeling... it has to be love right? I looked over to Luka's bed.

* * *

-Third Person's POV-

* * *

Luka woke up to a surprise. She had a heavy feeling on her whole body and looked down to see Miku hugging her tightly. She smiled until Miku nuzzled her head onto Luka's chest. Now she was blushing like crazy. She didn't want to wake Miku up so she laid back down and wrapped her arms around the tealette. A sad smile appeared on her face as she fell back to sleep. Miku was so close, but so far...

* * *

Not much of a cliffhanger this time but whatever. I like it :) hbu? I wrote all this listening to Secondhand Serenade's awesomely amazing songs so I hope some of that band's awesomeness rubbed off on this chapt. Tell me what you think!  
Luv ya guys~

X's & O's Yuzu


	5. Chapter 5: I'm Sorry

WenRakkoon: Thanks! I just reread it & I found so many mistakes! D: I fixed it but I can't believe you could actually understand what I was writing. xD  
faystay: I'm sorry it took so long! School started up & there was club & (insert excuse here). Lol, yeah I shouldn't do that. I'm REALLY sorry though.

* * *

Akatsuki Arrival; Luka X Miku

Chapter 5: I'm sorry

* * *

-Third Person's POV-

* * *

"Mm." Miku sat up and wiped the sleep from her eyes. Something shifted beneath her; it was Luka. The tealette's eyes went wide wondering how she got into the position. She sat directly on top of the older woman, straddling her between her legs. The small girl jumped off as quickly as she could. Luka instinctively grabbed the source of her warmth and held the tealette in her arms. The pinkette turned on her side, Miku still in her arms, before slowly opening her eyes.

"Miku?!" Luka immediately let go, a deep blush forming on her face. "I'm so sorry!"

Miku smiled at Luka's cute reaction. She decided to be a little bold and give Luka a good morning kiss only an inch away from her lips.

"Morning Luka." Her voice came out warm and overflowing with emotion. She had been thinking of Luka all night until she rationalized with herself that what she was feeling couldn't be anything other than love. Miku accepted this fact warmly, the only problem was Kaito, but there was no point in worrying about him now. Now that she was alone with Luka.

"Good m-morning Miku," Luka managed, her hand hovering over where Miku had earlier pressed her lips.

After getting dressed Luka decided to make Miku breakfast. That was the least she could do to repay Miku's kindness.

Miku came out into the kitchen with a huge grin plastered onto her adorably small face.

"Leeks!" She ran over and took in the overwhelming smell of her favorite food. "You remembered!"

"Of course, you're my best friend afterall." Luka smiled. The teal haired girl frowned a little at this, but deciding to take advantage of the situation; she rushed over to Luka and clung onto the older girl's soft body causing Luka to become flustered.

"M-Miku!"

Miku let out a sweet laugh. This made Luka laugh a little too and pull the girl closer.

After eating, they both had to go back to work. This short moment of paradise felt like it was only a dream.

A week went by without the two of them meeting. They were too busy. Work was overwhelming and tiring, but both girls were driven by the thought of seeing the other once they got through this.

"Miku!" The girl quickly turned her eyes hoping to see Luka running towards her. It was Kaito.

"Hi Kaito." Miku faked a smile, trying to be polite.

"I missed you!" he shouted, excited to finally see his girlfriend again.

"Kaito, can we talk?" Miku knew she had to end things with him now. It was wrong for her to date him while having feelings for another.

"Of course we can. We can talk about anything and everything." He shot her one of his best smiles causing her to resent herself for doing this. She couldn't date him any longer. Not only did she realize that her feelings for him were only those that she would hold towards an older brother, but she didn't want to lead him on.

"We need to break up," Miku said. A bitter taste in her mouth formed by her hatred for having said that. Kaito looked crestfallen. Like his whole world was just ripped in two.

"But... why?" Tears were beginning to form in the corners of his eyes. "Did I do something wrong? Are you mad at me? I'm sorry. I don't understand why you are saying this. Didn't you say you loved me?" A pit grew in his stomach and more and more tears fell the more he spoke. "We're in love with each other. You're all I ever wanted and more. You said the same about me. You're joking right? This isn't funny. Tell me you're only kidding. Hey, hey, you love me don't you?" Kaito had never been so upset before. The sight of him made Miku's stomach turn in disgust with herself. How could she do this to him? Miku hung her head feeling nothing, but hatred for herself.

"I'm sorry," she spoke in an almost inaudible volume. "I'm so sorry." She knew she couldn't repress her sorrow so she just let her tears flow freely.

A look of horror spread across Kaito's face as he realized she meant it. They were over and there is no way they could ever return to being just friends after dating for nearly three years. He turned his back and ran. His fists clenched and eyes shut, he ran nonstop. He wanted to get away, he needed to get away. The blunette left the small girl crying alone, abandoned in an empty hallway. Like how she abandoned him.

"Miku?" The tealette's head jerked up in reflex, but she didn't bother to open her eyes. She didn't want anyone to see her in this state, but it was too late now. A soft pair of hand lifted Miku's face to meet Luka's eyes with her own.

"Miku, what's wrong?" The pinkette's eyes were full of worry. Miku pulled Luka into a tight embrace and pushed her face into Luka's shoulder, crying heavily. Luka wrapped her arm around the slender body that pressed itself against her. She stroked the tealette's hair in effort to calm her.  
"Shh, Miku, it'll be okay." Her soft, comforting voice caused Miku to hug her even tighter. Luka pressed her lips onto the tealette's forehead then placed her head on top of Miku's. "Shh."

Miku laid on Luka's couch as Luka poured the girl a cup of hot cocoa from her kitchen. After handing the cup to Miku she sat herself right next to her. Miku leaned against the caring pinkette's side and took a small sip of the cocoa.

"Luka, I..." Miku managed to force from her lips, but that was as much as she could say.

"It's okay, Miku. You don't have to tell me if you don't want too. I only hope that I at least helped you feel a little bit better."

"You did, thank you."

"That's what friends are for." Luka smiled, then gave Miku a hopefully reassuring hug.

"I don't want that," Miku whispered bitterly.

"What?"

"I don't want to be friends with you anymore." Luka was shocked. She started to wonder if she did something to upset the tealette. Did the girl find out she liked her and became disgusted? She held one of the saddest smiles on her face and tears began to form. Miku knew what she said came out wrong but she didn't waste time to fix her error.

"Luka..." The small girl placed her hand onto Luka's, gaining her attention. "I'm sorry." After making eye contact the tealette brought her face up and captured the pinkette's lips.

* * *

Poor Kaito D:  
Hope you guys liked this chapter even though it was short (just like everything else I write).

X's & O's Yuzu


	6. Chapter 6: Mutual Love

Rinny-Chan: I'm glad you like the couple now :D & no, all my fanfics are still ongoing. I'm just lazy.  
stalker01: I'm a fan of pretty much every couple (except rin x miku & gakupo x anyone but luka) & that whole kaito situation was pretty sad. I'd be surprised if he never did at least attempted anything in the future (hint hint)

* * *

Akatsuki Arrival ; Luka X Miku

Chapter 6: Mutual Love

* * *

-Third Person's POV-

* * *

'Huh?'

Luka's eyes widened from the complete and utter shock Miku had put her in. Was the girl she loved really kissing her? She was completely frozen, petrified, and way too afraid to make any movements at all. All she could do was stare straight ahead where the beautiful teal orbs, belonging to her angel, hid behind the lids of Miku's eyes.

The tealette's lips slid over Luka's soft lips and it felt so perfect, just so right. These are the lips. Miku's grip tightened onto Luka hand. This is the body. She filled herself with Luka's scent. Her eyelids tightened as she realized this was really happening. Was she going to lose her best friend? How was Luka reacting to this? Afraid to see the pinkette's reaction, she screwed her eyes shut even tighter. Was she taking advantage of her? 'But that's not what I want.'

Miku came to a sudden stop causing Luka to flinch. Her eyes were discouraged and empty. "This was wrong." She slowly backed off from Luka and looked away, her face angled to the ground. 'Why didn't I put her feelings into consideration before? She probably hates me now.'

"What's wrong?" Luka asked. Her face still heated from the kiss.

Miku stayed quiet. Luka pulled Miku into a tight embrace.

"Miku, I have to tell you something." Luka closed her eyes and let everything she wanted to say for so long flow from her lips. "The truth is I like you. I've had feelings for you ever since I could remember. I know I'm a girl and I know you have Kaito. Me saying this isn't fair for you. I'm sorry, but I just couldn't hold it in any longer."

"Don't apologize. I like you too." Miku's eyes went wide. She couldn't believe this was happening. Her love with really confessing to her.

"But I like you in a different way and you have Kaito..." Luka mumbled in depression.

"I broke up with Kaito earlier today and I'm sure I like you in the same way you like me."

"So then he was the one who made you cry like that?!" The pinkette was starting to get mad. How dare Kaito hurt the one she loved so deeply?

"You're quick to change the topic, aren't you?" Miku chuckled a little.

"Well, it's because I know you don't feel the same way and we're both girls. I don't have a chance. I'm sorry for thinking of you in this way."

"Don't be." Miku smiled and kissed Luka's cheek. "I love you after all."

The pinkette's whole face glew the brightest of reds. "I love you too!" She pulled Miku onto her lap and snuggled her head into Miku's shoulder. She was so glad that they shared mutual feelings, but after breaking up from a 3 year relationship, Miku had to be feeling something. Luka considered asking Miku out but that would have been inconsiderate. Miku needs a break from all that. "So how are things with Kaito. I'm really worried. You guys were together for so long. Are you okay?"

"I'm fine, really. Because of you, I'm great... But I just, I feel terrible. I hurt him and I'm pretty sure we'll never be able to become friends."

"Don't worry too much. I'm sure everything will be fine. I'm sure of it. There's not really anything we can do about him right now so let's just enjoy the rest of the day."

"Good idea!"

"Miku, I called both of our managers and they said we can take the whole week off."

"Really?!" Miku jumped with excitement. "That's great." She smiled and Luka returned the smile.

"So how would you like to go on vacation with me?"

"I would love that!"

* * *

Short, but I kind of wanted to end it. What do you guys think? The main struggle is over but there is still the media and oh so much shit to deal with.  
Love you guys!

X's & O's Yuzu


	7. Chapter 7: What are they?

**Leo347: Thanks.**

I want to apologize for not updating for such a lot time. I had the worst case of writer's block and life sucks, lol. Hope you enjoy this chapter. It's... fluffy? Well, for the most part anyway.

* * *

Akatsuki Arrival ; Luka X Miku

Chapter 7: What are they?

* * *

-Third Person's POV-

* * *

"Mmm." Luka opened her eyes to find a beautiful angel in her embrace. "Miku..." The angel shifted in her arms. She slowly opened her eyes.

"Luka?" Miku brought her hands up to try to rub the sleep from her eyes.

"Good morning," Luka said with a smile before pulling her in closer to place a gentle kiss on her forehead.

"Morning... Wait... Did last night really happen?" Miku shot up, leaving the pinkette's arms a little lonely.

"Yeah," Luka laughed at her reaction. Miku was really flustered. "Why are you so surprised?"

"B-because," Miku let out. She looked away, really embarrassed about something.

"What's wrong?"

"Did we sleep like that all night...? In... each other's arms..."

"Now I'm starting to get embarrassed," Luka laughed. "Did you not want to?"

"No, I'm just... happy." The tealette looked towards the ground, her face was beet red. Luka tackled Miku down with a hug.

"You're so cute!" Luka exclaimed.

Miku sat on the same couch Luka and her sat on when they confessed their love for each other and thought about everything that has only happened just yesterday. She broke up with Kaito and ended up at Luka's place. Was this right? Should she really be here while Kaito was definitely suffering? What should she be doing then? Moping around alone?

"Miku! The shower's free!" Luka informed her. Miku's head shot up just in time to see Luka walk through the hallway, from the bathroom to her room in nothing, but a towel. Flames burnt her cheeks as she tried to keep her breathing down. This feeling; she never felt this when she was with Kaito. While he was nude or not. She gathered herself and walked into the bathroom.

She stepped into the shower and let the warm water wash away her worries. Kaito's grown. He can take care of himself and her endlessly worrying about him wouldn't help either of them in anyway. When she finished, she wrapped herself in a towel and remembered she didn't have any of her belongings with her. She walked into Luka's room to inform her when she stepped right into the pink beauty and fell backwards. Luka reached out and caught her by holding her arm around the smaller woman's lower back.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah," Miku replied with a laugh. "I just wanted to tell you I don't have any of my things with me."

"Oh, that's right. How about I lend you a pair of clothes to wear and drop you off at your place to change and pack? I have a few t-shirts and sweats that are small on me. Although, I don't think you'll be able to fit into any of my underclothes," Luka replied, her arm still wrapped around the tealette when she remembered the younger girl's lack of clothing. She drew her arm back quickly and took a step back.

"That's fine, thanks. I hope you don't mind me going commando in your pants," Miku added with a wink. A shade of pink that matched Luka's hair rushed across her face causing Miku to laugh.

"Wait out here," Miku told Luka as she got out of the older woman's car.

"Remember to pack a week's worth of warm clothes. Where we're going, it's going to be cold," Luka said with a smile.

Miku returned rather quickly with a suitcase. She stuffed it in the truck of Luka's car and got back in.

"So are you ever going to tell me where we are going?" Miku asked. Luka leaned over the girl to buckle her seatbelt and continued to drive without a word, just a big smile on her face.

An hour went by with nothing, but Miku's beautiful singing to keep them entertained. Luka didn't mind. She loved Miku's singing and if she spoke to the girl, she knew she'd let it slip where they were headed and she wanted it to be a surprise. Miku was happy enough to just be with Luka.

"Is that snow?!" Miku shrieked in excitement. Luka chuckled at her childishness. The tealette's eyes were wide with awe and her face was pressed against the car window. Luka faced the road before stealing another glance at the teal angel beside her. She's been doing that the whole ride here; afraid that if she looked away for too long the girl would disappear and she would awake from a dream.

"We're here," Luka said. Miku could hear the smile in her voice and her excitement grew. The pinkette got out and walked around to the other side of the car, opening the door for Miku.

"Where's here exactly?" Miku asked. She looked a little lost and confused making Luka laugh.

"A snow resort. Follow me." Luka extended her palm out for Miku to take. When she did, Luka guided her to the hotel they would be staying at.

"Wait in here." The pinkette left Miku in their room to unpack, a smile on her face.

When she came back, she held in her arms two snowboards and all the gear they would need.

"We're going snowboarding?!" To say Miku was excited would be an understatement. Luka spent the whole day teaching Miku how to snowboard and showing off.

"Slow down!" the tealette shouted.

"Catch me if you can!" Luka called back. The pinkette could see Miku pout through the distance and snow and doubled over in laughter causing her to fall onto her behind.

"And I thought I was this childish one," Miku muttered as soon as she caught up to Luka.

"Hey, just because I'm older doesn't mean I can't have any fun."

It was starting to get dark so they both went back to the hotel. After showering, Luka collapsed on the bed next to Miku who was drinking hot cocoa.

"Luka, your phone rang while you were away," Miku informed her. The pinkette checked her phone to see sixteen missed calls from her manager. She immediately phoned her manager.

**"Luka-san! I've been trying to get in contact with you all day!"**

"Sorry, sorry. I left my home at the hotel."

**"Hotel?"** he questioned.

"Yes, hotel. I told you where I was going for vacation, remember?" Luka sighed.

"Luka, is everything okay?" Miku asked.

"Yeah, everything is fine," the older woman replied.

**"No, everything's not fine!"**

"Excuse me? Manager-san, are you okay?"

**"No! I'm watching tv right now and a man is saying you attacked him!"**

"What? I didn't attack anyone." Now Luka was extremely confused and frustrated. She was getting sick and tired of the emotional rollercoaster that was her life and so was Miku.

**"Channel 6. Now,"** he commanded. Luka sighed as Miku turned the TV on. Things were finally looking up and now Luka's manager wanted to mess things up for the both of them.

"I don't see what- Oh my god!" Luka exclaimed. On the TV was the man that was taking pictures outside of Luka's apartment and behind him were pictures of Luka and Miku hugging, a little too close for friends, while both of them had visible tears streaming down their faces.

**"I saved my memory chip when Luka attacked me and broke my camera. In the picture, you can see pop sensation Luka Megurine and her biggest rival Miku Hatsune embracing. It might sound normal to you, but look. Luka's arms are tightly wrapped around Miku's waist while their both crying. Miku's hands are pressed against Luka's shoulder blades and she's nuzzling into the crook of Luka's neck. Is this how you would hug your friend? Rival no less? This brings the question: If they're not friends or rivals to each other, what exactly are they?"**

* * *

****Good question stalker guy. What are they? This guy's an idiot for doing that because if I were him, I'd be scared of Luka after she pushed me outta a tree. Scary Luka. Luka scary.

Tell me what you guys thought of this chapter and were you want it to go? What do you wanna see happen?

X's & O's Yuzu


End file.
